Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Mike * Angela Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Day of the Triffids Chapter One | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = Ernie Chua | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bill Masen Supporting Characters: * Josella Playton Antagonists: * Triffids Other Characters: * Bill Masen's father * Umberto Palanquez * Russian soldiers * Walter Lucknor * Marie * Josella's father * British soldiers * Mr. Coker Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = A View from Without... | Writer3_1 = Neal Adams | Penciler3_1 = Neal Adams | Inker3_1 = Neal Adams | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = reprinted from [http://www.comics.org/issue/641392/ Phase #1, Sal Quartuccio Productions] | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Kalen Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Mongo! | Writer4_1 = Frank Brunner | Penciler4_1 = Frank Brunner | Inker4_1 = Frank Brunner | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = reprinted fom Flash Goron Heritage #1A | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Smash Gordon Supporting Characters: * Dale * Zookoff Other Characters: * Enterfuzz Crew Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Savage World | Writer5_1 = Wally Wood | Penciler5_1 = Al Williamson | Penciler5_2 = Angelo Torres | Penciler5_3 = Wally Wood | Penciler5_4 = Roy Krenkel | Inker5_1 = Al Williamson | Inker5_2 = Angelo Torres | Inker5_3 = Wally Wood | Inker5_4 = Roy Krenkel | Inker5_5 = Frank Frazetta | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Arlene Williamson | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = reprinted from [http://www.comics.org/issue/371399/ witzend #1] | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Larry Gordon Supporting Characters: * Gen. Mark Richards * Helen McKenzie Antagonists: * Xantor * his people Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Hey Buddy, Can You Lend Me A... | Writer6_1 = Mike Kaluta | Penciler6_1 = Mike Kaluta | Inker6_1 = Mike Kaluta | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = reprinted from [http://www.comics.org/issue/791786/ Scream Door #1] | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Maecia Pansons Supporting Characters: * Jeb Wane * Motise Antagonists: * giant ants Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Light of Other Days | Writer7_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler7_1 = Gene Colan | Inker7_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | AdaptedFrom7_1 = Bob Shaw | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * unnamed narrator Supporting Characters: * Selina * J.R. Hagen Other Characters: * Rose Hagen * their child Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Day of the Triffids Chapter One" is adapted from the novel by English science fiction author . * "Light of Other Days" is adapted from the short story " " by Irish science fiction author . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}